Frozen Jades
by Kieren Altair Arwydd
Summary: James finds his long dead son, finally. Something's off about him though.


**A/N: **This is a rewrite of the original, well to an extent. See the notes below for more info. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**FROZEN JADES**

Certainly, this was not what I expected upon waking up. I poured myself a strong dose of Firewhiskey and mixed in a lot of brandy. For this situation, well… I figured I really needed to knock myself out and wake up the next morning to find it to be a nightmare. Well, right now that is exactly what it was turning out to be. How the bloody hell was I to believe that this seventeen-year-old _boy_ was my long dead eldest child? How in the bloody name of Merlin was he to be resurrected? Except the boy said he was from another time, one where the Prophecy was fulfilled with horrible repercussions. He was surprised, rightfully so when he discovered that in this universe Voldemort successfully killed him and in the process accomplished destroying the fulfillment of the Prophecy.

This hard eyed, cynical creature was supposed to be the son Lily and I was supposed to have had had he not died? This realisation made me knock back another two glasses of that potent mixture. Then I remembered. I turned around and what do you know, there was the boy watching me indifferently.

"Ok Harry. Well… what do you want to know?"

"Who's the Chosen One in this place?"

"Neville Longbottom, he was the only choice, our only hope."

I received nothing but a slight hum from this man-child.

I studied the boy. He look almost like me, almost being the keyword. He had the exact same hair as I, the same face cut and features save his eyes. They were precisely like Lily's but I highly doubted that Lily's eyes could ever look so lonely and cold. Harry had way too many scars to be allowed. Heck, even I did not have that much even though I was a war veteran. What had he seen, this not-son of mine? Harry was far slimmer in his build than I and leaner too. His eyes were the one that struck quite an odd chord within me. What was it that his eyes reminded me off? His collected calm seem unnatural, given the circumstances. Considering which, a crucial matter remained unanswered, how did he get here? I didn't realise that I had voiced that thought aloud until he answered me.

"I cast a Killing Curse on myself." He lazily declared. It took a minute for those words to register.

"A Killing CURSE?" I spluttered, "What in Merlin's pants were you thinking, Harry?"

He just shrugged. "Everyone was dead or rather everyone who mattered to me. So, why I need live?" he deadpanned. Again, it left me hanging, adrift. How could one sit so calmly and talk about their deat- no suicide, as if it were an everyday affair? I felt a strange urge to pray, to beg to some higher power that Harry, this son-not-son of mine did not suffer too much. I knew the true extent of it, the depths to which a soul could sink to in the despair caused by war. I wished with all my will Harry had never experienced the true pain of war. Was that not how so many lives had been lost? No other plausible explanation stood to reason. But there was something a bit off still, a sense of loss that echoed in the room.

"You didn't happen to have had a girlfriend, did you?" I gathered enough from the sudden stiffness.

"Here, have a drink…" I figured he really needed it.

Out of the blue, I heard Lily's voice drifiting up the staircase. Ah beautiful Lily-flower. Surely Harry would be happy to see his mother. Even if she were not from his original world. After all, the two Lily's could not be that different. I felt that Harry probably loved his mum a lot in the previous universe and for him to have left her behind... I didn't want to even conceive the idea of a world with a dead Lily. "James, where are you?"

"In the study," I stepped out into the hallway. "Where's the twins, Lils?"

"Gone with some friends. They will back in two hours…"

"Ok, Lily… I have some major news to break to you. Calm down before I tell you ok and please don't panic."

"Or faint…" I added as an afterthought. I opened the door to the study. "Lily, meet Harry. Harry, you know her certainly, Lily." Harry's face had a strange expression.

"James, are you alright? You have been drinking, haven't you? Oh, James, I thought you had gotten over it so long ago." I stood stock still. What, she can't see Harry? He was right there, not even a full three feet away. And so solid too, he was holding the glass of brandy perfectly alright.

"Ok, James. Let's get you to bed. I think you might be ill," Lily's voice sounded so far away. With barely enough energy, I shrugged. The blood continued pounding in my ears. "I'll go soon, ok? Just get me some hot chocolate."

"James?"

Harry smiled bitterly. "Only the people whom are the ones in the most need are the ones who can see me. In this case, _Dad_, that would be only you."

In that moment, I finally grasped what his eyes reminded me off.

Frozen jades.

* * *

**A/N: **Explanations will come up in later chapters. I have been sitting on those chapter (s ?) for some time due to having writer's block. Just for a note, the twins are born 3 years after Harry died in the AU universe.


End file.
